Truth Or Truth
by ObsessedwitIS
Summary: This is a three shot taken place after Celebrity Skin. Tommy and Jude are stuck inside of G Major. Jude is still mad at tommy and tommy wants to talk. The game truth or truth is the only way he can express himself. Will it be enough? Will it be effective?


**This is a 3 shot that I have been thinking about for a while. I have no thought in my head to turn it into a story because I have too many going already and I'm struggling to keep up. Anyways, this takes place after "Celebrity Skin". It's the next day after Hunter attacks Jude.**

"_Harrison, I need to talk to you." _

Tom Quincy enters the studio where Jude had been working on her latest song. Jude turns around looks at him and sees the seriousness in his eyes. After all that he had put her through within the last few weeks she still thought he deserved to say what he needed to say. Who knows, maybe it's what she wanted and needed to her. Maybe, just maybe.

"_You have two minutes, Quincy." _She says as she crosses her legs.

Tommy nods his head and takes a seat in the empty chair next to her. He pauses a moment and swallows. Jude could tell he was thinking over what he had to say. She rolls her eyes.

"_A minute and a half, now." _

Tommy looks up. He's always told her to grow up and start acting more mature. He got what he had asked for. Now, as he sat in Jude's presence of her, he realizes that she has in fact grown up. All it took was him breaking her heart a few times. It's nothing he was proud of and it was obviously unintentional. But you can't go back in time so he was left with his thought-out, heart-filled, apology.

"_Jude, what happened with Hunter yesterday, was exactly what I didn't want to happen." _

Jude looks at him, hoping that that wasn't what he wanted to talk about for the rest of his minute and eleven seconds. She sighs and shifts in her chair. Tommy acknowledges her change in position and realizes he should have started the conversation better. Too late to change what he said now. It was too late to change a lot of things.

"_Look I know you think I'm an inconsiderate, selfish, heartbreaking jerk who only cares about himself, and you have a really good reason to think that. But there was a reason I did what I did."_

Jude rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"_That's always your excuse, Quincy. God, you would think that after these past 3 years you would have a better one. But no. You always a 'good reason for doing what you do'. You wanna know something? Each time you've said that, you've never given me a good reason to believe it. Not once. So maybe you should use these next 30 seconds to think of another excuse." _

Tommy sits in the chair and looks at her. He looks at her in a new light. This wasn't Jude Harrison, girl who had just won Instant Star. No, this was Jude Harrison, mature adult solo artist. She didn't need anymore excuses. She had been hurt enough. She was finally old enough to handle the truth. And she was defiantly old enough to stop having her heart and mind played with.

"_You're right. You're absolutely right, girl. Everything you said is right. I have always given you excuses whenever I messed up. I'm done with that. I promise. From now on I'm only giving you the truth; even if it hurts."_

Jude looks at him.

"_Quincy there is no truth out there that can hurt me anymore than your actions already have." _

Tommy shifts in his chair. She really wasn't going to go easy on him. If he didn't know how much he had hurt her before, he's finding out now.

"_5 seconds."_

Jude looks at her watch. Tommy sits in his chair, at a loss for words. This isn't how he planned it in his head. She was supposed to listen to everything he had to say, forgive him and then maybe even possibly want to start a relationship with him again. Things go so much better when they're playing in your head.

"_3, 2, 1…" _

As if on cue, right when Jude says one the lights go out. They both look up and around.

"_What the hell…"_

"_Quincy, if you planned this I'm going to kill you."_

Tommy looks in the direction of Jude's voice.

"_Why would I plan this? _How_ could I plan this?" _

"_You knew I would be the only person in the studio tonight, Quincy. I know you got kicked out of school at a young age but you aren't completely stupid." _

Tommy sits back in his chair and sighs. This _really_ wasn't how he had planned things in his head. Why is it that every time he plans something, it goes wrong? He puts his elbows on the arm rests of the chair and starts to rub his temples.

"_Is the silence your way of telling me I'm right? If it is you better hope I don't get my hands on anything hard." _

Tommy chuckles. He always loved her sarcasm mixed with anger; even though he knew she probably wasn't joking about killing him if he really did set this up. Thankfully, he had not.

"_No. The silence is me thinking about a way to get out of here. And by the way, I guess you have been in here for a while but there is a storm going on outside. Lightning probably struck a wire or something."_

Jude sighs and Tommy hears her tapping her foot. He knows that she has always been afraid of storms…and the dark. He sighs deeply as he stands up and makes his way to the door.

"_Um, where are you going?" _

Anger has left Jude's voice. Panic and slight fear has replaced it.

"_I'm just going to find some candles or flashlights."_

Tommy says, hand on the door knob. He hears Jude jump up. He looks in her direction.

"_Okay one, you're so not leaving me here by myself, Quincy, two how do you plan on finding flashlights and candles in the dark and three, how come we just don't leave?" _

Tommy turns towards her, knowing she is standing right next to him.

"_I wasn't planning on leaving you by yourself, obviously you're going with me, I plan on finding the flashlights and candles by looking in the utility closets and three, we're not leaving till I finish talking to you._

Jude doesn't say anything as she follows Tommy out of the studio and into the hallways of G Major. They look and feel around the best they can for a couple of minutes until Tommy stops when he feels his hand on a doorknob that he knows to be a utility room. Just as he turns the knob the lights flash back on. Tommy looks at Jude, who had her arm wrapped around his. He looks down at her arm and then at Jude. Jude does the same before removing her arm.

"_We should still get some candles and flashlights just in case they go back out."_

Tommy walks into the closet and searches for candles or flashlights.

"_How would you know the lights are going to go back out…unless you're the one making them go out." _

Tommy is about to reply to her comment when they hear a huge roar of thunder. The lights flicker, but stay on. Tommy looks at Jude, silently telling her that that's why he knows the lights will probably go back out. Jude silently nods her head.

"_Point proven; just hurry up."_

Tommy nods his head as he finally spots the flashlights. He grabs one for him and one for Jude. He walks out the closet and hands Jude one of the flashlights then goes back inside and picks out two candles. Just as he steps out of the closet and closes the door the lights flicker out again.

"_Quincy, I swear if I didn't know any better you timed the lights to go out perfectly."_

Tommy flicks on the flashlight and moves it around.

"_Yeah and I planned the storm too. Harrison you are a psychic, how do you do it?" _

Jude rolls her eyes and tries not to smile. Tommy shines his flashlight over to the couch in the lobby then looks at her, silently telling her that's where he wanted to go. Jude puts her flashlight on him the points to the hospitality section.

"_Let's getting something to eat before we talk. I already know this conversation is going to be stressful and I like to eat when I'm stressed."_

"_I guess you're stressed all the time then."_

Jude lets a laugh out as she hits him. Tommy smiles as he follows her into the kitchen. He watches in amazement as Jude makes sandwich big enough to fill three teenage boys and smiles. Jude grabs a paper towel, sets her sandwich on it, grabs a bottle water and looks at Tommy, telling him she was ready. Tommy smiles again as he leads the way to the couch. Once they sit down Tommy watches for a minute as Jude eats her sandwich. When she gets about half way done she looks up at Tommy.

"_Why aren't you talking?" _

Tommy shrugs.

"_Just admiring your eating techniques." _

Jude flips him off as she goes back to eating her sandwich. Tommy laughs. He reaches into his pocket and grabs a lighter and lights the candles that he was still holding and sits them on the floor. By the time he gets done positioning them the right way, Jude was done with her sandwich.

"_Okay, start talking, Quincy."_

Tommy turns towards Jude and looks at her. He admires the way her eyes glow in the candlelight. He shakes his head and looks down, exhaling loudly, carefully thinking about what he was going to say. After a half a minute Jude sighs.

"_You have such a way with words, Quincy."_

Tommy smiles a little then shakes his head. He looks up at her and attempts to say something but nothing comes out. Earlier he had this all planned out in his head of what he was supposed to say, but within the last half hour everything had gone wrong and he lost whatever it was he was supposed to say. Now he was left with a pissed off Jude.

"_I…when…ever since…" _

Jude nods her head, sarcastically.

"_That would have been great if you would have used some verbs or adjectives."_

Tommy shakes his head. Jude sighs.

"_Tommy I know you. You are going to take forever to say what you have to say. And the way I'm feeling right now, I don't have the patience, but since we are stuck here in this storm I don't really have a choice. But I do have a solution."_

Tommy looks at her and stays silent, telling her to continue.

"_Let's play a game."_

Tommy gives her an are-you-serious look. Jude nods her head.

"_Harrison, I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you and you want to play a game?"_

"_Okay Tommy you haven't said a complete sentence to start the conversation."_

Tommy pauses, quietly agreeing with Jude. He turns back to her and nods his head.

"_What game are you talking about playing, Harrison?"_

Jude smiles.

"_The only game that can be effective: Truth or Truth."_

The second those words leave Jude's mouth they hear thunder. Tommy sighs and wonders what he just got himself into.

Okay there's the first chapter. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
